A Daughter's Life
by KawaiiKirby
Summary: The life story of Jessica from day one. Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Lunar.  
  
A Daughter's Life  
  
By KawaiiKirby  
  
Prologue  
  
"Cap'n! Land! I see land! Quick! Meriba is more beautiful than I ever could imagine!" shouted one of Mel's sailors.  
  
"Huh?" grunted Mel. Land? Alrighty, me matey! We made it!" He looked at Meriba with excitement in his eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!" a screamed came Mel's cabin. He ran as fast as could to see what had made horrifying scream. He gasped at the scene.  
  
"Sara! You, you, how dare ye lay a finger on me wife!!! Mel screamed at the cloaked figure lying over Sara, his wife. He lunged at the figure with all his might. A wail stopped him.  
  
"Wahhhhhh!" his newborn baby wailed.  
  
"The babe!" he cried reaching for her. "It's all righty, babe. Calm down." He stroked her. When he looked the man was gone.  
  
"Dammit!" he swore. Tears stung his eyes.  
  
"Right when she was born....we didn't even get to name her..." he murmured.  
  
"Cap'n! What happened?" Tons of sailors came rushing down to the cabin.  
  
"Huh!!! S-sara!! WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!!" one of them screamed.  
  
"Calm down! It's alright. The babe...she's okay. Sara, your funeral will make you happy. I promise." Mel promised to his dead wife.  
  
"Now, all of you, dock the ship! WE'RE GOING TO MERIBA!!! He tried to bring excitement to their faces. Finally, some smiles were on the sailors' faces.  
  
"Greg! Hoe the sails!" the captain became shouting orders.  
  
Pretty soon after, they were in Meriba. The town was beautiful. It was large too. But something was wrong. There were no people on the streets. No people anywhere. Then Mel saw it. A huge monster. Wrecking the town. Mel knew what he had to do. He had to fight it. He braced himself.  
  
Well, how is it so far? Please review!  
  
-KawaiiKirby 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything in Lunar. ~KawaiiKirby  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mel drew his sword and lunged at the creature. The creature was startled at a man attacking him and was caught off guard. Mel got a nice swipe at him  
and a deep gash was visible on the creature's neck. The creature was very much like a snake. It was long and slithery, with a  
long neck and a small head. It had a tongue like a snake, and slithered around similar to a snake. There was one difference, though. Its tail was like a large club, with several spikes. It was fat and strong and pounced  
on Mel with every chance. Mel struggled against the tail. What could he do? It was very difficult to  
get another good shot now that the snake knew he was there. Something distracted the snake for a millisecond and Mel saw his chance. He  
jumped onto the head and pointed the tip of his sword down. The snake struggled to throw him off, but Mel held tight. He stabbed the sword down  
and instantly the snake collapsed. Mel sighed and breathed with relief. He jumped off the limp body and walked  
calmly over to his cheering mates.  
"Wow! That was amazin', Cap'n!"  
"Right ho, Mel! Way to go!"  
"Thank you so much for your help, kind sailor." The cheering stopped. An old man had emerged from his house and was limping  
towards them. "That snake has been terrorizing our town for two days now," the old man  
said in a scratching voice. "There was nothing we could do about it."  
Mel was startled. He had thought everyone had perished.  
"Well, I had ta do somethin'," he said in a pleased voice. "That there  
snake was gonna ruin me mates trip." Soon, people were streaming out of their houses to see who had saved them.  
There were gasps and slit cheers in the crowd.  
The old man grabbed a nearby box and stood on top of it.  
"Attention! Could I have your attention, please?"  
All the chatter stopped. They were eager to know what happened. "This sailor has saved us from the snake. We must do something in return.  
Any ideas?"  
The crowd was a buzz again. People were shouting out ideas.  
"Give him twenty bottles of beer!"  
"No, no. Let him decide what he wants!"  
"Make him governor!"  
Everyone stopped and stared at the woman who had shouted that. She cleared her throat, "Well, we do need a governor and he seems fit for  
the job." The old man nodded in agreement, "I agree." He turned to Mel. "Well, do you  
accept?" Mel turned a shade of red. He turned to his sailors. They all nodded. They  
agreed as well. "What an honor. I just dun know what ta say."  
The crowd did.  
"Say you will!" Mel cleared his throat. He hoped he wouldn't regret this. "Well, I guess I  
will." The crowd screamed and shouted with glee. Soon, they would have a party to  
celebrate their new governor. They couldn't have been happier. 


End file.
